Funny Bleach Episode 1
by RukiaLady94
Summary: Crazy things do happen at wild parties. There is also Hentai in here so if you don t like Hentai, don t read it. It s just a simple normal Hentai so I don t expect it to be the best. Lol.


Funny Bleach Episode 1: Forbidden Love

[At the Soul Society]

Renji: Hi Rukia. Listen there`s this party goin` on tonight. Everyone`s gonna be there, you wanna go?

Rukia: With you? Sure, I`d love to.

Renji: Sweet. Alright then Ruki, I`ll see you there. Later.

Rukia: See ya later then. (calls Rangiku) Hi it`s me, Rukia. You going to tonight`s party?

Rangiku: Are you kidding me? Of course I`ll go! Believe it or not, party is my life.

Rukia: Alright, guess I`ll see you there. Bye.

Rangiku: Wait-wait-wait hold on just a minute. Is you-know-who also going to be at this party tonight? (gigles)

Rukia: Yeah, sorta. He invited me. (laughs)

Rangiku: OOOOOOH. Did he now? Perfect! Something tells me we are gonna have such a good time.

Rukia: `Kay see you there. (hangs up) Time to get ready. Party`s gonna be in 4 hours. (opens wardrobe) What the- I don`t have anything to wear that is awesome and will impress Renji! Gotta go shopping!

[Later at party]

Rukia: Oh my gosh I am so nervous. What if I`m a little too overdressed?

Rangiku: Relax girl. Besides, there`s no such word as overdressed nowadays. They say sexy. Let`s just go in there and have a good time okay?...And red wine...lots and lots of red wine.

Rukia: Okay then. Let`s go inside. (opens door and walks in) Hello everyone. We`re here.

Yoruichi: Well it`s about time you two got here. (screams) Renji! Rukia is here!

Renji: What? I can`t hear you `cause the music is so freakin` loud over here! Oh hi Rukia, you made it! (runs to her and almost trips)

Yoruichi: Well that was a close one.

Rangiku: I`ll say. (laughs)

Renji: Wow, Rukia you look so..um.

Rangiku: Sexy? (gigles)

Renji: Yeah.

Rukia: (blushes) Why thank you. And you look very handsome.

Renji: (blushes) Thanks Ruki.

Yoruichi: Well I`ll go with Rangiku to the table with Hitsugaya and Kisuke.

Rangiku: But I wanna stay.

Yoruichi: Let`s go leave those two alone together.

[Ukitake walks in with alcohol in his hand]

Ukitake: Alcohol is here! Woohoo drink up people. There`s plenty for everyone.

Rangiku: WHOOT! Yeah!

Rukia: Oh no you don`t. We`re gonna drink but not get drunk.

Renji: I`ll go get some drinks. Be right back.

Rukia: He`s so great. (fantasizes)

Rangiku: Okay fine, I won`t drink. I`ll be with you every step of the way. Trust me I got this party under control.

[Hours later]

[Ukitake is passed out on table. Yoruichi is making out with Kisuke under the bar table. Rangiku is drunk and rolls over the table like she`s a stripper. Some run and go to rooms to do their crazy stuff]

[Rukia sits and drinks red wine on the couch]

Rukia: Ugh. What happened to this party? Everyone`s drunk.

Renji: Almost everyone. But I might be a little drunk though.

Rukia: Ugh my head.

Renji: Rukia. Poor thing.

[Renji carries her upstairs and opens the door of a room and sees Byakuya fucking Hisana]

Renji: Oookay...Don`t let me interrupt. Please carry on. (closes the door and goes into an other room and puts her on bed) There ya go. (sits next to her) If I could only just tell you how much you mean to me. Rukia I...have feelings for you.

[Rukia slowly wakes up and sits while staring at him]

Rukia: Did I just hear what I think I heard?

Renji: Yeah you did.

Rukia: Wow. (turns and looks at him) I...

[Renji kisses Rukia unexpectedly and Rukia pulls him away]

Rukia: What... (kisses him)

[Renji puts his hand on her shoulder and takes off her shirt slowly]

[Rukia takes off his shirt and puts her hand on his big sexy hot muscular chest and starts touching low..lower..and lower until her hands are inside his pants]

[Renji blushes and puts her down on the bed and is still kissing her while he`s sitting on top of her. He grabs her finger and puts it in his mouth then pins her wrists on the side of the bed and lays on top of her]

[Rukia kisses his neck and unzips his pants. Then she suddenly feels his dick pressing inside her pussy]

Rukia: Ahh.. (starts drooling and kisses him)

Renji: Tell me if you feel pain and I`ll stop. (starts kissing her and starts pushing and pulling inside her)

[Renji starts kissing her and moves forward and back against her body.

Rukia: Ahh...oh Renji. This feels so good. (drools)

[Renji kisses her neck and is still pushing and pulling his hot body and takes off all her clothes]

[Renji stops and lets her get on top of him]

[Rukia sits on top of him and grinds on him while kissing him]

[They`re both making passionate love until...]

Hisana: Oh yes! Byakuya you animal! Oh yes! You are a wild beast! Ahh yes! Ah ah oooooooh yes!

[Anyways]

[Rukia starts drooling and so does Renji]

[Things get more heated in the night...and fast]

[Renji frenches her body from top to bottom as he gets on top of her again, he cums in her pussy and it starts pouring out as he starts to press his dick deeper inside]

Rukia: (drools) This feels so good... (frenches him)

[Renji seperates her arms and legs from eachother and licks her pussy and keeps twisting his toung around it]

[The next morning they wake up happy]

Rukia: Hi you. (gigles)

Renji: Hi sexy. I had a good time last night. Did you?

Rukia: Definitely. You were amazing.

Renji: I know. But you were more than amazing.

[They start kissing again]

Hisana and Byakuya scream: WAAAAAAAAH! WHAT THE FUCK!

Yoruichi: I feel so naughty. (gigles and puts finger in mouth and licks it)

Kiskuke: Must`ve been `cause of last night. You were a wild cat. (laughs)

Rangiku: (wakes up) My freakin` head is freakin` hurting! What`s this bra doing here? Weird. Oh Hitsie, where are you? I really feel like doing something to you right now. (gigles)

Hitsugaya: Oh drat. (runs)

[Rangiku runs after him]

Rangiku: You can`t hide forever sexy thing.

[Later that morning]

[Ichigo is sleeping on the bed and turns while waking up]

Ichigo: What a night. So wild. (smiles)

Grimmjow: (wakes up) Yeah. It really was. (turns and sees Ichigo) Wait. Ichigo? You.

Ichigo: Grimmjow? Oh my fucking God!

Both scream: WAAAAAAAAAAAAH! OH FUCK! wE FUCKED LAST NIGHT WHILE WE WERE DRUNK!WAAAAAAAAAAH!

The End 


End file.
